scorpionkingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption
The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption (previously titled The Scorpion King 3: Book of the Dead and The Scorpion King 3: Rise of the Dead) is a 2012 American film. It is the sequel of The Scorpion King. Synopsis Following a catastrophic event in which his wife dies and he loses his kingdom, Mathayus renounces the title of Scorpion King and begins a new life as a mercenary. He is hired by King Horus to assist in defeating the king's brother Talus who is trying to usurp the throne. Plot A handful of years after giving Mathayus the prophecy that his peaceful kingdom wouldn't last forever, Cassandra dies. Mathayus allows his kingdom to fall apart in the aftermath of the deadly plague which claimed his wife's life and he believes his reign of nobility to be over. Mathayus then becomes a mercenary once more, just as he was prior to his war with Memnon. Egypt is then divided into three kingdoms, one belonging to Talus, one to Horus and one to Ramusan. Talus' army grows to such an extent that he wishes to conquer Horus' Kingdom and to do so, he wishes to steal the Book of the Dead from Ramusan. To stop Talus, Horus hires Mathayus and pairs him up with the Scandinavian warrior Olaf. In turn, Talus kidnaps Ramusan' daughter, Silda. Ramusan then tells Mathayus that if he can save his daughter, he will have the right to wed her and once again raise a kingdom in Egypt. Before Mathayus manages to rescue Silda, she is whisked away by the ninja army of the mysterious "Cobra". Talus hires Mathayus and Olaf to bring back the princess as well as Cobra's head. They wind up in an exiles' camp lead by Cobra, who turns out to be Silda herself. Talus then arrives at Ramusan's palace and takes the Book of the Dead. With this he reanimates the dead warriors Zulu Kondo, Agromael and Tsukai. In a test to see their strength, Talus orders them to kill his best men, which they do easily. Tsukai and Zulu Kondo are ordered to attack the exiles' camp. Working together, Mathayus, Olaf and Silda's ninjas manage to defeat Zulu Kondo in battle. However, Tsukai manages to escape. Mathayus and Olaf return to Ramusan's palace, now Talus' headquarters. They pretend to have rescued Silda and present a severed head supposedly belonging to Cobra. Talus still intends to marry Silda and takes her to his sleeping chambers. Mathayus attacks Talus, who is saved by the timely intervention of Tsukai. Mathayus pursues Talus while Silda faces Tsukai. At the same time, Olaf attempts to get the Book of the Dead but has to fight Agromael. While Talus faces the wrath of the ninjas, Mathayus somehow finds the ailing Ramusan and together they use the Book of the Dead to prevent Tsukai and Agromael from killing Silda and Olaf, respectively. With Ramusan dying in his daughter's arms and Talus left to face the wrath of the ninjas, Tsukai and Agromael bow down to Mathayus as the new ruler of Ramusan and Talus' kingdoms. When Horus arrives at the city gates, he is greeted by Mathayus, who has taken up the mantle of Scorpion King once more. In a post-credits homage, it's revealed Mathayus and Silda shared a kiss on the night of their earlier party, though Silda appears to leave the prospects of a relationship with him behind as she bestows him the artifact which could one day be used to contact Anubis. While Mathayus may still have a while before deciding to lead his people on his fated quest to take over the known world, his destiny is now more clear than ever in the subtly more militant stance he has taken compared to where he was at the end of the prior original film, with the Book of the Dead left intact for the subsequent events in The Mummy and the Scorpion King's own journey paved for the opening sequence of The Mummy Returns. Gallery File:Battle_01.jpg|Universal File:Battle_02.jpg|Legendary Failures File:Battle_03.jpg|Your Queen File:Battle_04.jpg|Leader of Men? File:Battle_05.jpg|Battle for Redemption File:Battle_06.jpg|Lost File:Battle_07.jpg|Chances Are Minimal File:Battle_08.jpg|How'd You End Up Here? File:Battle_09.jpg|Many Days Travel File:Battle_10.jpg|Grateful King Ramusan File:Battle_11.jpg|You Were Expecting Diplomats? File:Battle_12.jpg|A Vision of Beauty File:Battle_13.jpg|You Will Be My Queen File:Battle_14.jpg|Press Forward File:Battle_16.jpg|Battle Begins File:Battle_15.jpg|The Scorpion King File:Battle_17.jpg|Cobra Attack File:Battle_18.jpg|Ramusan's Palace File:Battle_19.jpg|Fight With Me File:Battle_20.jpg|Using the Book File:Battle_21.jpg|Warriors of the Book File:Battle_22.jpg|Zulu Kondo Attacks File:Battle_23.jpg|A Fiery Defeat File:Battle_24.jpg|A Ruse for Talus File:Battle_25.jpg|Final Confrontation File:Battle_26.jpg|The End of Talus File:Battle_27.jpg|My People are in Good Hands File:Battle_28.jpg|Scorpion King Reborn File:Battle_29.jpg|A New Queen Cast * Dave Bautista as Agromael * Bostin Christopher as Olaf * Tanapon Chuksrida as Ramusan Guard * Kevin 'Kimbo Slice' Ferguson as Zulu Kondo * Geoffrey Giuliano as Siris * J.D. Hall as Narrator (voice) * Johann Helf as Hathor * Kelly Hu as Cassandra (archive footage) * Stephane Lambert as Horus's Messenger * Selina Lo as Tsukai * Damian Mavis as Talus Soldier * Temuera Morrison as Ramusan * Jason Pace as Rohtah * Ron Perlman as Horus * Krystal Vee as Silda * Victor Webster as Mathayus * Billy Zane as Talus References * Akkadian * Book of the Dead * Siege of Babylon * Teuton * Germania * Eye of Gods * Memnon * Underworld See Also * The Scorpion King 3: Battle for Redemption DVD Category:Films